Forbidden Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: A curse has been bestowed, the twins needed to be apart forever, what will happen if a forbidden love forms? Destiny will unfold…its time to change. INCEST
1. Prologue

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

_L__**o**__o__**k i**_**n **_the M_**i**r**r**o**r**

**鏡で見る**_**.**_

_**..**_

**Y**u**z**u**r**u** R**e**n**g**e'**

**

* * *

**

**YR: I rewrite the completely damn story, I realize that it was too bad for my liking. Well now I change the plot, the Uchiha Clan is still alive and kicking, Sasuke our resident emo. They are living in modern world, but there are still few Ninja is working for the 4 respective clan. Uchiha clan has still lots of dark secrets.**

**This STORY WILL BE IN HIATUS FOR AWHILE  
**

**

* * *

**

_P_**r**e**f**a**c**e

_**B**__r__**o**__k__**e**__n __**F**_**a**_**te**_

_**

* * *

**_

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

**I**n midst of darkness under the heavy rain the only sound can be hear are sound of infant cries, the mistress of the Uchiha Clan just given born to her second child, she doesn't have a time to rest when she felt another contraction on her stomach, the pain is unbearable she shouted in agony and pain. There is another, without thinking she takes a breath. Pushes the baby out of her womb, this time the baby did not cry, she got worried was her third child dead? She look at the midwife, she saw horror on her face. She knows that look, she is also thinking about it.

…

…_**Twins…**_

_**The prophecy…**_

…_**the curse…**_

…_**it is true…**_

…

Long ago, a curse was bestowed upon the Uchiha clan in the exchange of them having the blessing of the heavens, the Sharingan. Once every century, there will be twins will be born in every generation of the Uchiha's. The curse is never lifted, they know the tragedy that awaits their twins, and they do not want it to happen. Therefore, the current leader of the Uchiha Clan, the father of the cursed twins needs to break the twins apart.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: So, this is the rewrite, I will post the chapter One next.**


	2. Without Memories

**Pairing**: **OCxSasukexgNarutoxNejixOC, SasukexOC, GaaraxOC ItachixHinata, KakashixSakura, JiraiyaxTsunade, ShikaInoSai, LeexTenten.**

**Warning:** No Incest =), swearing words, intimate scenes, killing, rape, dark fic… you name it!

**Disclaimer**: I adapted this story from Kirika o7, I added some of my ideas to her plot to add some excitement! Naruto is not mine. However, I own Shizue Kagami to bend and mold.

**Setting:** Modern-Ninja World (Prestigious Clan has only Ninja's as a protector)

**Kagami- **means Mirror

* * *

**L**o**o**k **i**n **t**h**e** **M**i**r**r**o**r

**鏡で見****る**

**Y**u**z**u**r**u **R**e**n**g**e**

譲蓮華

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Without Memories**

…

* * *

_Sasuke looked very much deeply agitated when he came into the room. His face paled with his shirt and arms covered with blood. He ran his hand through his raven hair. He was so mad. Beside him, a raven-haired woman is still unconscious from the accident that she has been involved with. Sasuke looks at the helpless girl who is lying down the hospital bed. Sasuke groans in frustration he just got back from his argument with his father and now this happened. He cannot believe what is happening with his life. _

_"Is this some sort of luck?" He does not know why this is happening to him. Is that because of the bad luck he earn when Karin slapped him at her party in front of the guest? The reason is he don't know. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when __a voice called his name. __Sasuke looked at the blonde haired doctor looking at her she was at the mid-age of her 20's but he suspects that she was older than she looks, Sasuke walks closely to her._

_"I am Doctor Tsunade, I've come here to ask you some question about the patient. The booty woman said as Sasuke follows her to her office._

_The moment the two of them arrive inside the room Doctor Tsunade started talking. "The patient is suffering from brain injury." The doctor said. Sasuke suddenly felt his heart beats fast inside his chest after hearing the doctor's first few words well now he don't know how he can take the other news in his mind. "When she's still unconscious we asked her about her name and where she lives but she only shook her head._

_"We do believe that…_

_Sasuke just cannot help but to take a deep breath he cannot barely move because of the tension that his giving him (referring to the doctor) he listen carefully little by little his stoic mode appearance become like a worried man who just witnessing his wife giving birth with his child. Sasuke can feel it right now the tension. No one can blame him because the accident is terrible. He had hit her so hard with his car. _

_"It's because of your stupidity Sasuke." He scolded himself for that._

_"We do believe that she's having a Retrograde Amnesia a form of amnesia where someone will be unable to recall events that occurred before the development of amnesia. The term is use to categorize patterns of symptoms, rather than to indicate a particular cause or etiology. Retrograde amnesia is cause by trauma that results in brain injury. Critical details of the physical changes in the brain that cause retrograde amnesia are still unknown. Retrograde amnesia is often temporally graded, meaning that remote memories are more easily accessible than events occurring just prior to the trauma. Events nearest in time to the event that caused memory loss may never be recovered." The doctor continued…_

_For this time he cannot believe what is happening the newly information just filling him._

_"This is my fault…" Sasuke said as he rudely brushed his raven hair in anger. Punching the nearest wall in front of him._

_"So, what now?" Sasuke said in his mind as he looks at the girl lying lifelessly at the white hospital bed._

….

* * *

Konoha is a very popular and powerful nation located at the south of the map, within Konoha borders lies the four powerful clan had ever rule the place for thousands of years, regardless of the fact that Konoha is a modern city, there are still Ninja's who serve the four powerful family.

It was early in the morning; birds chirping happily on their nest, children's are playing happily with each other, busy people strolling across the pedestrian lane and one of them is Naruto, running like hell she is getting late blaming the darn alarm clock for not ringing at the right time. Now her friends would scold her for being late. Tripping, she stumbled forward her face would hit the floor but someone catch her before she humiliates herself. "Are you alright?" when Naruto look up, she immediately sees her saviors lavender eyes. It is really fascinating, she is technically up close to her long time crush ever since she started Kindergarten at Konoha High, Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Sakura rolled his eyes, her friend Naruto doesn't stop day dreaming since she arrive at their meeting place, they are studying for the exams for the next semester but her friend is too busy fantasizing about her crush. "Naruto stop day dreaming will yah!" she said punching the table with her fist, the table rock at the impact and slowly broke in to two. The other students inside the library gawked at them, while Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped

After apologizing at the agitated Librarian Sakura finally let out a sigh of relief. It took two long hours, of scolding from the strict librarian who can compete with Miss Minchin the evil witch who made Princess Sarah's life miserable. So much for being exaggerated. "I can't believe that you broke a table again Sakura-chan." Naruto said while eying the broken table just beside her.

Sakura's right eye twitch, "It's your damn fault anyway Naruto you didn't even open your book to study, we are here to study not to day dream about your cr—" she stopped at the middle of her words fearing that the librarian would scold her again; she started to tone down her voice. "— I mean crush." She said quietly. This is Naruto's turn to roll her eyes but in mischief she leaned not to close to her friend with mischievous grin, "Wha- what." Sakura asked nervously.

"If I know you also fantasize _Kakashi-sensei, _well too bad Sakura-chan you have lots of competition." Naruto said teasingly making her friend blush.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura growled in annoyance while Naruto leaned backwards to her seat again.

"By the way, where is Sasuke-teme?" she asked

Sakura shrug her shoulders, "How should I know?" she said opening her physics book. "That teme is actually getting late this is the fourth week since he was ditching us."

"Why miss me?" the familiar voice cooed on Naruto's ears making her shiver

"Whoa! Sasuke-teme don't just sneak on me like that! Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto squawked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, as he took a seat beside Naruto putting his book bag carelessly at the table.

"Hey, you're distracting me Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirk, "Wow, I thought you're only distracted whenever Kakashi is around." He said picking up his Geometry book from inside his book bag.

Once again, Sakura's face heated up, blushing in embarrassment, "Shut up!"

"Well Sasuke-teme you hit a nerve."

In past one hour Sasuke felt uncomfortable he knows he needs to go home but still he can't let his friends to be suspicious of him, he always ditch them whenever they are trying to make him hang out with them. It has been four weeks since the incident and the girl from the accident was living with him at his bachelors pad. He knows that aside from his friends being suspicious of him, his clan somewhat getting suspicious on his whereabouts. He could tell that his father is making his Elite Uchiha Anbu team to follow his every move. Thankfully, he put a very strong Genjutsu on his pad so that they will not notice that someone is living there with him.

within those weeks, since the girl woke up Sasuke discovered that she was blind, adding to her handicap was the fact that she is unable to walk, so every weekends he needs to accompany her to the hospital for her physical therapy treatment. Since she has no memories Sasuke named her as Shizue, he gave her that name because he notices that she is quiet all the time and she would never speak not unless he talked to her. She was uncomfortable if someone is talking to her but not Sasuke maybe she felt safe with him because he is the one who saved her and for the fact that he is the first person, she saw when she woke up from being comatose. Well Shizue is pretty attach to him she will not talk to her doctor if Sasuke is not around it's not as if she would talk to anybody, she is always inside his pad with Hinata, his older brother's fiancée. She is the only one who knows about Shizue living with him. Therefore, he hopes that his older brother will not get suspicious of them. Especially to Hinata who constantly visits them. To break Itachi's trust is the last thing he wants to happen.

…

"Oi, Sasuke-teme what are you doing?" Naruto said startling Sasuke from his train of thoughts. "Dobe what the hell…" Naruto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just that your friends with Neji-kun right?"

…

"So, you're saying?" Sasuke said carelessly

"Teme, can you tell me what his favorite food is?" Naruto asked hopefully Sasuke would tell her, Knowing Sasuke he would not tell her unless there is something in return. "What's the exchange?" he asked.

See what I mean? Sighing I answered, "Um, I will treat you Ramen!"

"No deal." Sasuke said scanning the book on his hands, cursing under his breath seriously what did this dobe see at Neji? It's not as if he cares but he feels agitated whenever Naruto say Neji's name or whenever she praise Neji over him, her own best friend. Nevertheless, HELL who cares! She can praise whoever she wants to praise, he do not fucking care! The only thing he needs to care is about Shizue, the girl under his care. He swears he would protect her until she regains her memories.

…

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha is a lone man after his wife died at the internal bleeding after she gave birth to their twins, he massage his aching forehead, no one knows that he ordered to kill his own son the other half of the twins. He felt guilt but it is for the best for the clan. He was brought back to reality when one of his elite Anbu squad entered the room, bowing before him.

"Report." The Uchiha head commanded sternly.

* * *

Damn, he didn't care about Neji and Naruto they can love each other , Sasuke throw his book on the floor in irritation earning a gasp from it— wait! Did the book just gasped, it was too late when he realizes his mistake it was Shizue. She looks frighten. Her eyes show she was afraid, clutching her wheel chair controls.

"Shizue, sorry you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly putting his hand over her shoulders gently, his other hand lifts her chin so she could face him directly but still her eyes lost at darkness. Shizue desperately search for Sasuke's hand grasping it with hers, as if her life would end if she would not hold his hand to hers.

"Shizue?" Sasuke uttered, letting her hold his hands, he felt her squeeze his hands to hers intertwining it together. Sasuke stared at the girl; she has shoulder blade raven hair, pure white eyes and pale skin, she is wearing his oversize black turtle neck shirt paired with his cargo pants, her appearance reminded Sasuke of a girl who is wearing their boyfriend's clothes.— he blush at the thought.

"Shizue, are you all right? I'm sorry I frighten you."

Shizue shook her head, "I was a bit scared but I am so relieve that it's only you Sasuke-kun."

"No one would hurt you okay? Coz, I am here to protect you." Sasuke said reassuringly, caressing her cheek gently. Damn, his heart is beating wildly against his chest from just looking at Shizue's pretty face. He cursed under his breath, he only felt this with Naruto but why her as well? Shrugging the thought girls is just nothing but pain in the ass. For now he would worry about Shizue, he decided that he would worry about Naruto later.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I SWEAR! This is SasuNaru! I mean it! I would jump of the cliff if it's not! Hey, I know because I am the author! Whoa! Hint, hint… Sasuke is falling in love with Naru but he is not aware of it! So don't bash me okay! I hope all of you like this chapter! And btw, thank you to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed reading this second installment of 'Look in the Mirror'**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
